Green Love
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: Buttercup and Butch have jus ran into each other for the first time... Butch starts to get feelings for her and she starts to get them for butch... but someone gets in their way? Mostly Butch and Buttercup... little of the others...
1. Chapter 1

Green Love :D

New story ;)

Chp. 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MOVING ON

They had all changed since preschool. Neither group realized it. Both had drank a solution that made them age like normal human beings. They were now 16. Well two of them. Their siblings are different one sibling, the reds, are a year older in their Junior year. The blues are one year younger both are in their freshman year.

Buttercup's POV ;

I hadn't seen him in forever. He was tall, very muscular, had his forest green eyes, his dazzling smile that could charm anyone. I had just ran into him in the halls while sprinting to homeroom. It was odd. He helped me up then asked if I was ok. Then he got a look at my eyes, and I knew he knew who I was. I tried to run from his grasp but he wouldn't stop staring at my eyes. I had changed a lot since I was in preschool you could say. My eyes were no longer a light mint green, but a neon green. My hair changed to. It wasn't short with curls on the end, but long and strait with a green streak, sometimes with a bright neon green small bobby pin bow. I know what your thinking. Its just like Blossoms old one right? Wrong! Its my favorite type of hair clip and I don't wear anything else. I also no longer wear that stupid mint green uniform dress. Today, I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a green skull, black skinny jeans with different colors of green paint splattered on it, and my favorite forest green vans, plus my hair pin.

As I was staring into his eyes someone called him. It was Brick.

"Butch! Where are you! You should be getting your schedule"

"I'm sorry I just ran into Butterbutt. I got distracted sorry" he replied

"Hey! Its Buttercup!" I butted in

"well lets go before you get into more trouble butch… they already are mad that you weren't there on time" Brick said

"Kay… bye buttercup" then he winked at me

Butch's POV

Its her…. Its really her! I missed her soo much. Even though we hated eachother. I hope that changes. She looked so pretty! I mean, I am a real flirt but ill stop for her. Now I jus got to get her to trust me. Anyway I was on my way with Brick to go get our schedules when some tramp walked in front of me and started to flirt with me and Brick. Mostly brick. She had orangey brown hair, a gold tiara, a purple skirt that looks like a belt instead of a skirt, a tight gold shirt that made her look chest look huge but also made her stomach look huge, and gold stilettos. She looked at me and Brick with hungry eyes. I was disgusted… but brick either was tricking her by flirting back or was actually flirting with the whore…. She said her name was Melissa, but was called princess everywhere. I suddenly heard something that shocked me… princess had asked brick out. But what was weird was that he looked like he was thinking about it. Then he did something I didn't expect.

" so will you brick?" she asked with pleading eyes

"Well, NO you dirty fucking hoe!" With that she was about to punch him in the face when someone ran infront of her…

"PRINCESS CALM DOWN! YOU DON'T WANT ANOTHER SUSPENSION!"

Wait… I know that voice… it was more mature from when I heard it last. Then I looked at who it was. She had bright auburn hair, was wearing a pink skirt, black tank top that showed off her boobs, a couple of bracelets, and black to the knees converse. Then she turned around. Brick became wide eyed as he realized who it was. The bright pink eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Green Love **

**Chp. 2**

Buttercup POV

Yeah yeah yeah I know I know… best friends with princess…. What am I thinking? Well, in seventh grade we were fighting and I fell into a river, needless to say, I couldn't swim. Well she helped me out of the water and paid for me to learn how to swim. Each year we got closer and closer until we finally became best friends, now we do practically everything together. And NO she is not a slut. She jus likes to fake it so she gets all the guys… she's still a virgin and has a steady relationship with Mitch from preschool. She also loves to annoy guys that she knows hate her by flirting with them. She ain't no fucking slut. Get it?

Anyway, after I said that I noticed Butch staring at me in surprise.

"what do you want you stalker?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I jus thought you hated her guts!" He screamed at me

"I do not! Obviously. She is infact my bestfriend. Now if you don't mind we will be going." I then grabbed Blossom and Princess while leaving Bubbles to flirt with some blond haired guy.

(At the mall)

We were trying on these dresses. One made princess look like a huge slut. It was strapless, covered with multiple colors of sparkles, and only went to her upper thighs. We laughed and said we should take a picture and send it to everyone and say this is her dress. Which me and Bloss happily did. We then went to a store that had longer dresses and didn't make us look like sluts. We then got the dresses we really liked.

Blossom got a white strapless dress with a pink belt and at the bottom was a pink design of some type of flower. Probably blossoms. Overall it was amazing on her.

Princess got a one shoulder purple and gold dress. Gold sparkles down to her waist, then purple poof with a gold lining at the bottom. She didn't look even close to a slut. We sent a picture of her real dress to her boyfriend Mitch.

I got a black and green dress that had a green strapless bodess with black flower designs on it with a sparkly black belt and a black poof from the waist down. I loved it and I hateee dresses!

All of our dress though went down to at least our ankles. Which I'm glad to say we are all proud of. We all have a date as well. I'm going with Captain of the football team, Ace. Blossom is going with Dexter, co-captain of the debate team with Blossom. And princess is going with her boyfriend Mitch of course.

(next day)

Butch POV

You know that strange feeling you get in your stomach when you go upside down in a roller coaster? Or the racing of your heartbeat when your nervous?

Those are what I feel when I see Buttercup. She is so perfect. Not to sound like a girl or anything… I want to ask her to that dance. But she's going with that green skinned weirdo, Ace. He is just cooking up some stupid act to rape her or something. I'd hate to see her hurt or worse. I can't stand that image. I think I would die if something happened to her. Ahhhh here she comes!

"hey butch"

"um hey" I say with a smile

"whaddup? U finish the math homework for Ms. Smith?"

"ahh crap, I forgot! U do it? Maybe I can cop-"

"sorry butch, I forgot to. You think maybe we could go do it in the library?" she asked nervously as if she thought I would beat the crap outta her for asking

" yeah totally" I said with a sweet smile that is known to charm everyone

She then took my arm and dragged me to the library but before that she said

"great. Lets go!"

As we went into the library we started the homework she did the odds while I did the evens. We were talking and joking around like we were best friends. Sometimes I felt that we were. Then I took a reality check and realized we weren't. Then when we finished she asked me something.

" so does this mean were friends now?"

"Um I guess…. I mean I think we are.."

" well I like you as a friend your pretty nice. Compared to when I last saw you. When you tried to kill me. I mean I kinda think of you as close now."

"well, jus know you always have me to talk to. I will always understand. Okay? I am one of your closest friends now."

" okay Butch. From now on you are my other best friend" She says with a giant smile

_**Haha so I thought it turned out pretty good. Butch and Buttercup become bestfriends? WOO! And Buttercup wearing a dress and liking it? What has happened to this world! I don't own anything… except maybe some new characters. Thanks! BUH BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Love**

**Chp. 3**

Buttercup POV

When you miss someone or you really want to become friends with someone you assume they might be mad if you even ask. If I hadn't asked that one question maybe Butch and I wouldn't be friends. Maybe we would have wound up hating each other again.

It's been about a week. The dance is tomorrow and me and Butch were hanging out while shopping for the rest of our clothes and such. I got my shoes, bracelets, and thanks to Butch a emerald green necklace. He got his suit, and his green tie. I helped him pick out a corsage. Even though he claimed he didn't have a date. I told him he could give it to someone at the dance. With that we left the store. Himself with a green and white flower corsage.

We then went to the food court to grab some food. When we sat down we got a real great surprise, Ace, with his group of weirdo friends. I didn't want to say yes to him when he asked me to the dance, but I did. I've regretted it ever since. He has been all up on me since then… begging to kiss me, touch me, do things to me. I can't stand it. He then sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh and started rubbing it up and down. Butch started to glare at him, probably ready to kill the guy. I then grabbed Ace's hand and turned to him.

" what? You don't like baby?" then he tried to kiss me. NO WAY was that happening

"stop it, I'm not your baby. Please just leave me alone till tomorrow. Okay?" I pleaded Butch looked like he would step in at any moment and kill Ace.

"Dude, leave her alone, she doesn't want to be touched."

"well now, seems you don't know who I am. Why don't you leave yourself and leave me and my girl alone" Ace said with venom in his voice then biting my ear. GROSS

"Hey get your motherf##king hands off me!" I said in rage. "I'm leaving. You coming Butch?" he quickly nodded his head and started to walk with me.

Butch POV

"I thought you liked the guy?" I asked

"No, I don't. I don't even know why I said yes. I just did. Now I have to go with him to that stupid dance and all he's gonna want to do is get in my pants."

" I won't let that happen Buttercup. I promise. Just be near me during the dance and you will be fine."

"But I don't exactly want a babysitter either. What am I going to do?"

"We will figure it out Buttercup I promise"

I wasn't just going to let her get raped in a bathroom stall. I also was going to be certain that Ace didn't put a hand on her. I wouldn't be able to live if he did. As we were walking we decided to go to the park. We went to a secret lake that she's been going to since she was little and told me all these stories about it. I laughed when she said princess had pushed her in when she was little then saved her when she realized that Buttercup couldn't swim. That's also how they became friends, then became bestfriends when a guy tried to rape Princess, but Buttercup stopped her.

(Next Day at school)

Buttercup POV

The dance is in like six hours. All I have to do is make it through 4,5,6 th period! Then I get to go get ready. I'm sooo excited. Which is weird, cause I never liked going to dances, they always seemed, boring. Oh well. Atleast I got Butch to hang by so Ace can't take me anywhere.

Butch POV

Just a few more periods and I'm home free. Thank god. I hate school! It bores me. The only thing I like about it is that I have Buttercup to hang with. The dance is gonna be really fun. I love dances, there so fun. Let's hope this one is the same.

(Getting Ready)

Buttercup POV

I was putting on my dress and heels and such when Ace texted me and told me to meet him at the dance. I was kinda pissed. I didn't even want to go with him and he freaking doesn't pick me up? What a loser! But anyway I texted Butch and told him what happened and he said he would come pick me up once he is done.

So as I was getting ready, and I go to see Bubbles. Her dress was a light blue silk down to her ankles black belt and strapless. Overall simple, but elegant. I was very impressed, I loved it. She said she had a date and that she had to go. I was shocked. Little innocent bubbles, has a date? That's a new one. Can't wait to see who it is.

Blossom got stood up which made me pissed. I literally am going to kill him when we get there. The doosh…. Will pay. Butch then showed up at the door with Brick saying he didn't have a date so he made Butch take him. But while I was talking to Butch about Blossom and the whole Dexter thing, Brick went over to Blossom to try and comfort her. Needless to say, they ended up going to the dance together.

We all piled into Butch's car, Butch driving, Brick and Blossom in the back, while I was in shotgun. Blossom and Brick were holding hands while I was looking straight ahead biting my fingernails freaking out over Ace. When Butch took my hand and looked me in the eyes for a second, not saying anything but reassuring me that I will be fine.

When we got to the dance I swear I was going to die. Ace was standing there, glaring at me and Butch. He quickly took my arm and pulled me inside leaving Butch stranded alone. Butch quickly ran inside to find me and once he saw me with Ace and saw that I was okay he let out a breath of relief.

After a while of dancing Ace decided to try something. He pulled my hand over near the bathrooms and kissed me. He tasted like cigars and alcohol. I was disgusted I quickly pushed him away and walked off. He stood there in shock. He had never been turned down before and looked kinda pissed. He ran up and grabbed me from behind and started to put me in a headlock and I was losing air. Butch then came running in and punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Ace then just laughed.

"You really think you can beat me?" he said

" No I know I can beat you, I have powers, you don't" Butch replied

" Oh, don't be to sure bout that, I can take away your powers to, like I did to Buttercup" he then turned and glared at me

**OHHHHHH! Ace stole B.C.'s powers….. someones gonna get it! Upload soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Green Love**

**Chp. 4**

Butch POV

What?

"Is that true Buttercup?" I asked shocked

She then slowly nodded her head. My mouth fell open in disbelief. I then became furious!

" YOU FUC—" I was interrupted

"BUTCH! STOP!" She then ran infront of me and tried to calm me down. I wouldn't calm down though. I was going to shoot him. She kept saying that this is how she lost her powers and that she didn't want me to lose mine, but I couldn't handle it. I felt my eyes going black.

Buttercup POV

Oh no… he's going in full power mode! That's how Ace takes away your powers. I can't let that happen. I quickly put my arms around his neck and pulled him in and kissed him lightly. I felt him calming down. I continued to kiss him and I felt him start to kiss back. When he was finally all the way into it, I was pulled away by Ace and smacked across the face. Butch then stepped in front of me.

" You stay the hell away from her!" He said

"Bu-" I got interrupted when Ace grabbed me and said

"With pleasure!" and with me in his arms flew out of the dance and into the night sky. I couldn't struggle because if I did I would fall to my death. No way in hell am I doing that. All I could think about was Butch, and that kiss. I missed him. I wanted to fly back to him and explain, but I couldn't. I was trapped in Ace's grasp and I couldn't do anything about it.

Butch POV

I stood there in shock as she kissed me. I felt so many things and I felt myself beginning to calm down. Then when I was finally out of my trance and I started to kiss back Ace pulled her back. He then smacked her across the face. I was PISSED! I screamed at him to stay away and he said something back I didn't hear and then took Buttercup up out of the dance. I quickly flew after him. Following the dark acid green trail. His trail then suddenly disappeared. I continued to the same way I could feel her. I was close to her. I kept flying until I reached a warehouse. I silently went inside and I heard screaming and slaps and punches. I quickly flew to the room to see Buttercup half naked and Ace on top of her about to smack her. OH THAT'S IT! I ran over to him pushed him off her, punched him in the gut, then in the place guys don't like to be hit, then finally in the head knocking him out.

"Cmon Buttercup. Quickly, before he wakes up." I said

"Kay, and Butch one more thing" She then kissed me just a peck though.  
"Thank you." She smiled at me

"um… No problem.." I started to blush.

She looked at me strangely then started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, she already had her stuff on. So I was fairly confused.

"I'm gonna walk home why?" She asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk to the park or something?"

"Um.. yeah but im kinda in this dress.. do you maybe want to go pick up some clothes with me and then go?"

"Yeah totally"

When we got to her house, I flew her to window got dressed from her very beautiful dress to a lime green tank top with a black loose shirt on top with dark green skinny jeans and black high tops. Which still looked amazing on her. Oh gosh.., it is getting worse… im liking her more and more.

We then left her house and started to walk towards the parking talking and laughing, when we finally got to the park we ran around looking like complete idiots. Went on the play gym and then finally went on the swings to relax and talk. We were talking about all our mistakes when I decided to ask how Ace took her powers.

" well, it's a long story…" She said

" well I got a lot of time."


	5. Chapter 5

Green love

Chp. 5 ;D

Hope y'all like

Buttercup POV (flashback);

I knew it was wrong for me to date him… I knew something might go wrong but I couldn't stop… he was a drug to me. Addictive. Anyway I snuck out to go to a club with him. Blossom was dead asleep and Bubbles was texting on her bed. She would never notice I left. So I took off my sweat pants, and black-oversized-tee shirt. Then changed into my neon green tight strapless dress and a black belt, with black sparkly 5 inch heals with a ribbon bow.

I left the house through my window to the corner where he was. He was in a black tank top that showed off his muscles, and black skinny jeans and green and black high tops. We then hopped on his motorcycle and drove off to the club. I knew I could easily fly but I liked the feeling of holding onto him.

When we arrived he was a gentle man, helping me off the bike walking in with me, letting me go first. Then when we started dancing he started to grind on me. Which was fine, I grinded back, but when I left to go get a drink and came back he was grinding on another girl while making out with her. I went up to him and smacked him. But he convinced me it was her fault while she left with a "hmmpph!" So I didn't think anything of it at the time, I mean people can go insane while at a club. That should've been my hint to get out of there… but I wasted it… 3 times.

The second time I was talking to a guy, he looked a lot like Butch, but with hazel eyes. I guess you could say we were flirting, I mean he was drunk, I was drunk, but Ace took this the wrong way. Let's just say the guy ended up in a hospital. I started to think some bad things about him but nothing to serious. I should've called it here. But I didn't the last thing he would do would haunt me forever.

He offered me a drink, I didn't think anything of it. Until I felt quizzy (can't spell XD) I couldn't walk, speak, or even think. By the time I was back to normal we were already in his house and I was already naked. He was also naked he then poured antidote x on me…smashing the bottle on my head so that I would pass out. He then had his way with me and when I woke up he had me strapped to the wall with a gun type thing pointed at me. I struggled to break free from the ropes, but couldn't.

"There's no use. You can't break free. You are too low on chemical X to break free" he then laughed evilly

"oh and you won't have your precious little powers anymore after I shoot you. I will have all your powers and you will have nothing! You will be a stupid childish wimpy girl! YOU WILL BE NORMAL!"

"NEVER!" I then felt my eyes turn black… into full power mode.

and with that, he shot me. I passed out… by the time I was found, he was long gone, only to be seen by my sisters, never me. The professor has tried to find a cure to get my powers back but hasn't, all he knows is that the only thing that can get them back is to use that gun, but we haven't been able to find it.

(End of flashback)

"so that's how I lost my powers" I said

"oh my gosh… That's insane" he said as he rubbed my back comfortably

"yeah" I then sighed and leaned on him and he returned by hugging me tightly. I realized how close we were, especially at that moment. I felt like I could tell him anything. That he would understand. I looked up and stared right into his forest green eyes and then I smiled. I felt so jittery, more than I ever felt with anybody, even Ace. I had butterflies in my stomach and my face was getting red, I could feel myself blush. I then looked away as quick as possible so he didn't see it.

Butch P.O.V

I was holding onto her… wanting to kiss her so bad. Make her feel like someone cared. I already knew Brick was probably asking Blossom out and Boomer was already dating Bubbles behind our backs. I wanted to ask Buttercup but if I was rejected I don't know what id do. I finally decided just to ask her… I gotta get up the guts to ask…

"Hey Buttercup?"

"yeah Butch?"

"I was wonder-" some dork then, cut me off with red hair screaming at Buttercup.

"YOU BITCH! YOU TURNED MY BLOSSOM AWAY FROM ME AND TO THAT DUMBASS WE CALL A ROWDY RUFF!" then he shot lazer at her which I stepped in front of so she wouldn't get hurt but I ended up getting fried…

" Who's this? YOUR BOYFRIEND?" he asked Buttercup

"Um…..none of you bloody fu##ing business!"

"well, someones defensive! What happens when I take ur little boyfriend away? Hmm? U know I think it would be fun to work with Ace… Oh wait I already am!" he laughs evilly and then picked me up punched me in the face (giant robot suit) so I got knocked out and then laughed evilly as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Green Love

Chp. 6

Twist of Fate

**Heyy it's me… I doubt you want to listen to me, but I would like to ask if anyone wants me to write another story? I'm going to continue this story till I end it, but I was just wondering comment if you think I should or not thanks **

Butch POV-

I woke up in a dark room with what seemed to have no doors or windows. I could barely see a thing, when I remembered what had happened to me, it must have been that dork Dexter that Buttercup was talking about that ditched Blossom. I had to see his face to know for sure, but I was almost positive it was him!

Buttercup POV-

OH SHIT! NO! DAMMIT! He can't do that! This is what I get for dating him for a year? Dealing with his shit, his lies, and his perverted-ness? Not to mention him cheating on me with Blossom. God, I swear to god he does this, all the time, the dude needs to back off! He's too protective, gosh… what to do, what to do?! I know, call Dexter, he's bound to have something that would help me find Butch and _him_. As I took out my cell phone to call Dexter I heard crying, not just any crying a babyish cry, like Bubbles, only more masculine. I ran over to the noise and find Boomer, practically balling. He kept saying "she took her, she took her!"

"who took who Boomer?" I whispered

"Bubbles! Blood took her!" Blood? Who is that?

"who is Blood Boomer?

"She's this girl I used to date, I went out with her for a couple days and then broke up with her due to um… let's just say we had a couple arguments" he said that while doing quotations around the word arguments. I giggled a bit at that, I knew what he had meant. She had hit him/ abused him, and was still in love with him. I told him what happened to Butch and we agreed to head over to Dexter's to see if we could find a solution. I then took out my phone and texted Dexter.

"**Coming over to talk about borrowing some supplies be there in ten" **

After that we as in he flew while carrying me. Darn, losing your powers… this sucks! As we were landing at Dexter's house, we noticed someone had already beat us, and was already talking to Dexter.

Butch POV-

"hello Butch!" someone said in spite

"who are you?" I was tied up with a rope, but I couldn't get free for some reason.

"No use struggling, its made of Antidote X! As for my name I am the almighty Bronze!" he said

"Um… who?"

"Your girlfriend's ex you dumb ass!"

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard her speak of you…"

"WELL THEN! THE BITCH DOESN'T TALK ABOUT ME!? AND SHE WONDERS WHY I CHEATED ON HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

He cheated on her? How could he! That Motherfu**er ! I wonder who with… I wonder what he looks like, I mean completely I barely got a glimpse earlier. All I know is he has red hair.

"You cheated on her? How could you ! Come show yourself!"

" I will not… Nor will I ever let you see me."

"YES YOU WILL! I WILL BREAK FREE!"

"Not if I do the same thing to you as Ace did to Buttercup" he said laughing evilly. He then started up a machine and it looked like a giant gun I waited for the pain to start… when he would shoot the laser.

Buttercup POV-

I looked through the window to see who was talking to him… She had bleached hair, pure white, and bright white eyes. She looked fairly familiar, like I knew her, but I didn't know where from. She turned around and saw me and gasped like she knew me right away. She ran outside and hugged me.

"BUTTERCUPPPPP!" She said I looked at her with a dazed look

"Uh… who are you?" I asked

"WHAT? You don't remember me? Well, I can't blame you its been a while, aha its Bell, your cousin!" She smiled and I realized who it was I hugged her tightly. Then went inside to go talk to her and Dexter and see if they knew anything of where Butch would be.


End file.
